Los Herederos
by Viva-OurResistance
Summary: Años y años han pasado desde aquel incidente por La Vara de la Verdad, y todos los que fueron testigos de esa épica batalla, ahora tienen como su principal sus hijos, pero por el descuido de unas palabras de cierto príncipe, una nueva guerra se desata, destruyendo la paz que tanto tardaron en formar.


**Muy buenos días tardes o noches –de pende de a qué hora estén leyendo esto- Bueno ¿Recuerdan a los "adorables" hijos de los personajes principales de "**_**Pozo de los deseos**_**"? ¿No? No importa, el punto es que he decidido hacer este fic involucrando a los chiquitines, espero y disfruten**

*****_**Personajes pertenecientes a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, claro, excluyendo a los niños que esos me los he inventado***_

* * *

Bastantes años habían pasado en Zaron incluyendo la épica batalla por la Vara de la Verdad, ahora ambas razas, humanos y elfos se encontraban en paz, sin saber que más adelante una nueva batalla iniciaría, enemistando ambas razas nuevamente. Pero por ahora nos encontramos en las tierras de Elven Kingdom, precisamente en el jardín del palacio dónde hallábase un pequeño niño de 12 años leyendo un libro hasta que alguien se acercó a él

-joven príncipe- llamó un caballero elfo de 13 años de edad, con los ojos verde militar y cabello castaño

-Ándre, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre?

-lo siento, su alteza, pero no creo que sea prudente llamarlo por su nombre, ya que considero eso una vulgaridad

-¿Mi nombre te parece vulgar?

-por supuesto que no, solo que me parece descortés el referirme por su nombre siendo yo un simple caballero

-no solo eres eso. Ándre, somos amigos, de ahora en adelante quiero que mientras estemos a solas me llames como tu igual

-de acuerdo, princ... Drake- el pequeño sonrió- ahora si me permites, Drake. Tu padre desea verte ahora

-¿Mi padre?

-así es

-ya veo... bueno, no lo hagamos esperar y vayamos ya

Ambos elfos se dirigieron a la sala del trono, lugar en el que su padre siempre estaba, no importaba qué, siempre lo encontraría ahí. Cuando atravesaron el gran umbral, Drake pudo notar a su padre sentado en su trono con toda la majestuosidad que le caracterizaba, subió las escaleras y pronto se encontraba reverenciándolo

-¿Me ha llamado mi señor?- dijo aún inclinado

-levántate de ahí, Drake- dijo el Rey Elfo Judío con voz cálida, tono que solo usaba con su hijo. El elfo menor obedeció casi al instante, luego su padre tomó sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas- ¿Sabes por qué te he llamado?- el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza- ésta tarde vendrán unos grandes líderes, los cuales traerán a sus descendientes y necesito que seas hospitalario con ellos

-¿De quienes se tratan, padre?

-de hombres y magos

-pierda todo cuidado, que yo voy a satisfacer a los invitados con un trato excelente- su padre esbozó una sonrisa y planteó un beso sobre las blancas manos de su hijo

-ya puedes retirarte, Drake- el menor asintió y salió de la habitación

La tarde calló, y justo a tiempo las puertas se abrieron dando vista a los visitantes. Se trataban de 4 reyes, el mago confidente de los humanos junto su esposa y con estos, sus pequeños descendientes. Ellos apreciaron el gran trono del Rey Elfo y a cada lado de éste 2 guardias

-sean todos ustedes bienvenidos- soltó el Rey Elfo Judío con un aire señorial pero neutro a la vez

-si hemos de venir como tus semejantes, podrías por lo menos bajar de tu trono y darnos la bienvenida como iguales tuyos- el Rey soltó un suspiro y bajó de su trono junto con su hijo

-¿A qué se debe su visita? Que apenas hoy en la mañana me fue dado el aviso de que vendrían a mi reino

-queríamos tratar con usted el tema sobre La Vara de la Verdad- dijo la reina de los humanos

-está bien. Drake, hijo- el elfito miró a su padre- lleva a los demás príncipes al patio y muéstrales aquellos rosales que nos gustan- el menor asintió y salió junto con los hijos de aquellos reyes y el mago- Christophe, ve a cuidarlos, tú y Ándre

-sí, su alteza

-¿Quiere que me retire también, señor?- habló un rubio

-no, Gregory, tú puedes quedarte- el otro asintió y se quedó detrás del Rey- bien ¿Gustan de pasar a la sala de asamblea para tratar este asunto?

-será lo mejor

-pero antes. ¿No gustarían ustedes, reinas, ir a dónde sus hijos?

-esto es sobre mi reino, por lo tanto es de mi incumbencia

-como guste, Reina McCormick, ¿Qué hay de usted, Reina Stevens?

-yo iré con mis hijos, estos temas solo los puede tratar mi señor Rey

-si esos son sus deseos, es libre de pasear en los jardines- la reina hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró- vayamos ya- los 3 reyes y el mago junto a su esposa pasaron a aquella sala

En los jardines se encontraban los 6 príncipes, 3 niños y 3 niñas específicamente. Los príncipes jugaban con espadas de madera mientras que las princesas hacían coronas de flores sentadas bajo un gran árbol de tilo. Pasaron cerca de 3 horas hasta que el cielo comenzaba a tornarse rojo, en ese momento se encontraban los niños sentados frente la reina rubia quien les contaba diversas historias, hasta que un elfo rubio se acercó a ellos

-su alteza- dijo refiriéndose al príncipe elfo al mismo tiempo que hizo una reverencia- su señor padre me ha ordenado que les avisara a ustedes, a los demás príncipes y su majestad, la Reina Bebe que pasen por favor al comedor. La cena está servida

-gracias, Gregory, iremos ahora- el elfo rubio hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Todos los descendientes y la reina se encaminaron al comedor, cuando llegaron, los príncipes y princesas se sentaron en una mesa aparte. Durante toda la cena se habló solamente de temas relacionados a la Vara de la Verdad y cómo ésta podría terminar con su alianza y cómo seguirían manteniéndola guardada. En cuanto comenzó a oscurecer, los humanos se despidieron de sus aliados y en seguida partieron a sus respectivos reinos. Entre tanto, el hijo mayor del Lord de Fortress of Darkness estaba siendo arropado por su padre

-buenas noches, Michael- dijo el castaño

-buenas noches, papi...- Clyde besó la frente de su hijo y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero antes sintió el agarre de su pequeño, obligándolo a mirarlo

-¿Sucede algo, Michael?

-papi… ¿Qué es la vara de la verdad?- su padre se sorprendió por aquella pregunta

-¿A qué te refieres?

-hoy mientras estábamos jugando, el hijo del Rey Elfo me dijo que tenían el artefacto más poderoso de nuestro mundo y que también…-hizo una pausa

-¿Qué?

-que su padre junto con los del reino Kupa Keep llegaron por la Vara a nuestro reino, además… bueno… que tú te rendiste ante ellos y preferiste entregar la Vara- Clyde desvió su mirada

-esos hijos de puta- murmuró

-¿Pasa algo, papá?

-no, nada Michael… Tú duerme, mi pequeño- y sin hacer nada más, el castaño salió de la habitación de su hijo, dirigiéndose a su alcoba junto con su esposa, que acababa de arropar a su hija en la otra habitación. Ella al notar su presencia, rodeó el torso de su esposo en un cálido abrazo en cuanto se acostó a su lado mirando el techo, sin embargo lo sentía distante

-Clyde, ¿Te pasa algo?

-sí, algo que nos ofende a nosotros

-¿Pasó algo en la visita de hoy?

-Michael…

-¡¿Le ha pasado algo?!

-no, no, no. Él está bien, gracias a Dios, lo que sucedió, es que esta mañana que Michael estuvo jugando con Drake

-el hijo de Kyle, sí, lo sé

-bueno, ese niño le ha dicho a nuestro hijo algo que me pone en vergüenza

-¿De qué se trata? Ve al punto, Clyde

-le habló de la Vara de la Verdad

-¿Qué con eso?

-le ha dicho que yo les había entregado la Vara, renunciando a ella y quedando como un cobarde y en exilio eterno

-Clyde, cariño. Eso fue hace muchos años antes de que nuestros pueblos estuvieran en paz y consiguieras el "perdón" del Rey Mago y los demás. Así que olvídate de ello

-no puedo, el simple hecho de recordarlo hace que mi sangre real hierva de la ira

-sangre real- murmuró en burla Bebe- mejor duerme

-trataré…

Mientras tanto, en Elven Kingdom el pequeño príncipe elfo se encontraba en los aposentos de su padre

-papá…- llamó el joven

-¿Qué pasa, Drake?- preguntó el Rey acomodando los cojines de su enorme cama

-¿La vara de la Verdad es mala?

-no, pequeño. Pero es un objeto que provocó la guerra entre los reinos de los cuales somos aliados. Nunca hemos vuelto a tocar ese tema hasta el día de hoy ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-estuve hablando de eso con el príncipe Michael- dijo el pequeño adentrándose en el camastro de su padre

-ah…-Kyle terminó de acomodar los cojines y se acercó a su hijo- Drake, tienes que tener cuidado cuando se trate de hablar sobre ese asunto

-¿Por?

-el Rey Clyde tiene malos recuerdos de cuando entregó la Vara y el que su hijo le cuente algunas cosas malinterpretadas puede llegar a acabar con esta paz que tanto nos ha costado conseguir

-ya entiendo…- su padre arropó a su hijo y besó su frente, se dio vuelta a punto de marcharse- papá…- el Rey le miró- ¿No vas a dormir ahora?

-solo voy a arreglar algunas cosas. Mañana llegan 2 personas importantes

-¿Quiénes?- Kyle soltó un suspiro

-un gran guerrero y su hijo, tengo que ver y pensar en que ofrecer como banquete

-ah, el guerrero Stan y Blake…pero es un simple guerrero, además, solo han estado ausentes 2 años

-es como mi guerrero personal, por lo tanto es muy importante para mí, además de que vendrán tus tíos junto con tu prima, también los reyes de Kupa Keep, los magos y más miembros de la nobleza. Así que no te preocupes y duerme tranquilo, que en unos momentos vuelvo- el elfito asintió, su padre besó dulcemente su frente y salió de la gran habitación

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente. A la mañana siguiente justo en el medio día se dio el aviso en que los invitados estaban a punto de llegar al reino. Por lo tanto, el Rey Elfo hizo preparar la mesa y el vino para la bienvenida. Cuando sonaron las trompetas anunciando la llegada de los invitados reales, el Rey los invitó a pasar, indicándoles el camino al gran comedor y antes de empezar a consumir las enormes delicias que habían preparado, el guerrero entró al salón e hizo una reverencia ante el Rey, Kyle por el contrario lo levantó entretanto esbozaba una sonrisa

-sé bienvenido, Stan- dijo con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos

-ya extrañaba estar a su lado, mi señor- contestó el guerrero volviendo a arrodillarse tomando las manos del pelirrojo entre las suyas

-debes estar hambriento

-ciertamente

-por favor, acompáñanos, este gran festín es para celebrar tu retorno a mi reino

-gracias, no quisiera molestar

-para nada, por favor, siéntate con nosotros, en tanto tu hijo va a comer con los demás príncipes

-de nuevo le doy las gracias, mi Rey. Blake- el mejor le miró- ve a sentarte con los demás- asintió y se retiró mientras su padre se sentaba en la mesa de los reyes

-guerrero hippie, no sabes cuánto se te ha extrañado- habló el Mago Rey, el guerrero soló una risita

-yo también extrañaba estar aquí con ustedes, Rey Mago

-en todo este tiempo te has vuelto más gallardo, guerrero Stan- dijo coqueta la Reina McCormick, ganándose una mirada furiosa del Rey Elfo, en la mesa a un lado de los reyes, se encontraban los príncipes curiosos por saber cómo fue el tiempo que duró fuera del reino junto a su padre

-¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo que estuviste ausentado, Blake?- preguntó curioso un elfito de ojos rojos

-estuve ayudando a mi padre en algunas tareas

-ah, ya entiendo- los menores seguían hablado mientras comían

-¿Qué ha sucedido en mi ausencia?- preguntó el guerrero azabache

-nada nuevo, solo que hemos estado en paz- dijo felizmente el Rey Elfo, para luego cambiar la expresión de su rostro a una dudosa- aunque…

-¿Qué?- preguntó curioso Stan

-ayer, Drake habló con el hijo de Clyde

-¿Y qué le dijo a ese marica?- preguntó el Rey Mago mordiendo una de aquellas piezas de pollo

-le comentó sobre el tema de la Vara de la verdad

-¿La qué?- preguntó Lord Damien

-La Vara de la Verdad fue un artefacto muy poderoso que existió hace muchos años- aclaró el *ahora Rey* Butters

-sí, y quien sabe si a Clyde le afecté como sea que le haya dicho a su hijo ese asunto

-¿Crees que intenté armar otra pelea?

-probablemente ya lo olvidó, después de todo, él fue quien abandonó la batalla en primer lugar

-eso creo…

-papi, papi- llamó el hijo del guerrero, ganándose su atención- ¿Puedo ir a jugar con los demás?

-claro, Blake, ve- los niños sonriendo se retiraron- entonces ¿Clyde es capaz de volver a pelear?

-probablemente. Pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que sigan sin encontrar la Vara y así sigamos en paz

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-¿Alguna vez han oído hablar de la Vara de la Verdad?- preguntó el hijo de Stan

-solo sé que es algo por lo que se dividieron varios reinos- contestó el príncipe elfo

-suena algo interesante- dijo la prima de Drake

-y la historia lo es aún más. Solo que está prohibido hablar de eso

-pero, Drake- intervino una elfa morena- eres hijo del Rey Elfo, no creo que algo se te sea prohibido

-solo ese tema, dice mi padre que es peligroso

-so-solo sé que p-por ella hu-hubieron muchas mu-muertes…- dijo tímidamente la princesa humana

-estás en lo cierto, Hilary. Fue una gran pelea

-¿Creen que vuelva a pasar?- preguntó dudosa la hija de Lord Black

-no sé, Charlotte. Probablemente, si alguien llegase a encontrar la Vara y quiera su poder

-sí es así, se toparán con mi gran magia

-como digas, Adolfo- rio su hermana rodando los ojos

-¡Tú, cállate, puta!

-suena tremendamente peligroso

-dejemos eso de lado y juguemos de una vez- contestó la prima del príncipe elfo, los demás asintieron sonriendo y comenzaron a jugar

Al caer la tarde, los reyes y sus descendientes se fueron de Elven Kingdom, ahora se encontraba El Rey Elfo en su habitación, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, sabiendo perfectamente de quién se trataba se acostó sobre la gran cama y la persona que entró se posó sobre Kyle y comenzó a impartir largos y apasionados besos a su blanco cuello haciendo que cerrara suavemente sus ojos y dejando salir gemidos placenteros de su boca, los cuales eran interrumpidos por su pareja de vez en cuando

-te he extrañado todos estos años, mi amado Rey- Kyle esbozó una sonrisa y rodeó el cuello del azabache con sus brazos acercándolo más a su rostro

-solo han sido 2 años, Stan- dijo sonriendo

-2 años son equivalentes a 5 lustros. Y un mensaje no es suficiente para expresarte cuanto te amo y he extrañado

-no tienes idea de lo desprotegido que me he sentido durante tu ausencia- Stan lo besó nuevamente

-no hay que preocuparnos por eso, ya estoy contigo

-agradezco a todos los Dioses día a día por eso- y en una nueva unión de labios se fundieron en una noche de amor celebrando su encuentro

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-Blake…- susurró el príncipe elfo, despertando al azabache

-¿Qué?...-contestó en un bostezo- ¿Qué ocurre, príncipe Drake?

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo a primera hora mañana?

-no lo sé… debo pedir permiso a mi papá antes

-¿Por qué?

-usted es un príncipe, yo solo soy…

-el hijo del guerrero personal de mi padre- interrumpió el elfo- lo que te convierte en mi guerrero personal también, y tienes que estar conmigo siempre, como un hermano…- Blake se quedó en total silencio, luego de unos minutos el azabache miró al techo

-tiene razón, jugaré con usted mañana, su alteza

-dime Drake, odio que mis amigos y todo mundo me llame de "usted" siempre lo digo

-como quieras, durmamos de una vez, si no mañana vamos a carecer de energía- Drake sonrió y seguidamente cerró los ojos

* * *

-mamá…- llamó una pequeña castaña de ojos azules entrando a la pieza de su progenitora- mamá…

-¿Erica?- la mujer se levantó- ¿Qué pasa, no puedes dormir?- la niña negó con la cabeza

-papá y Adolfo siguen haciendo sus trucos de magia, alumbran la habitación entera y no me dejan dormir

-ese par…-Wendy se levantó y caminó a la alcoba que sus hijos compartían, encontrando un buró quemado- ¡Cartman! ¡¿Qué coño haces?!

-nada, simplemente Adolfo me pidió consejos para usar su magia y sorprender a sus amiguitos mañana que jueguen

-escúchame bien, gordo, o dejas de incendiar medio cuarto o tú y Adolfo estarán castigados

-¡Pero maah!- dijo el azabache con el mismo tono que solía hacer Cartman cuando era niño

-¡Wendy!- chilló Cartman de igual modo

-¡Nada de peros, mierda, ya dejen dormir a Erica!... anda, ve a tu cama, linda, igual tú Adolfo- los 2 niños asintieron y cada quien se metió a su cama

-todo por tu culpa, puta…-susurró el pequeño azabache

-Adolfo, vuelves a decir una grosería así y te castigaré por una semana sin "magia"

-maah...

-ya duerman niños. Y tú, gran bebé, vendrás a la cama conmigo

-¿Harán cosas sucias? Para irme a dormir al cuarto de servicio- preguntó el pequeño azabache de modo burlón. Su madre al contrario lo fulminó con la mirada- ¡Buenas noches, mami!- dijo nervioso tapándose de pies a cabeza totalmente

-¿Eso quiere decir que no haremos cosas sucias?- preguntó entre dudoso y triste el gordo

-¡No!

-ouh...

* * *

-Clyde, ¿Para qué me has llamado?- preguntó Craig

_"-de seguro recuerdas a La Vara de la Verdad"_

-cómo olvidarla...

_"-los elfos. Principalmente Kyle y su hijo han estado por ahí diciendo que fuimos unos cobardes y que nos doblegamos ante ellos cuando nos atacaron"_

-¿Y no fue así?

_"-¡Craig, el punto es que me han humillado con ese tema!"_

-fue hace muchos años, antes de que se deshicieran de la estúpida vara

_"-pero la vergüenza seguirá, ¿No te preocupa que tu hija sea tachada como la hija de un guardia débil que lo venció el niño nuevo?"_

-sinceramente ni me interesa

_"-a ti no, pero... ¿A ella?"_

-te veré mañana, no se diga más

* * *

-mamá, ¿Por qué tú y papá no sabían de la Vara de la Verdad?- cuestionó el elfito de ojos color sangre

-en ese entonces tu padre y yo nos encontrábamos en otra parte. No supimos que sucedía aquí

-ah... bueno... si iniciase otra pelea por ello, ¿Tú y papá pelearían junto el Rey Elfo?

-eso creo... pero por esa pelea no me gustaría que terminaras separándose tú y tus amigos

-tienes razón, sería absurdo que por una pelea tonta dejáramos a un lado esta armonía y paz

-eres muy listo

-gracias, mami

-bueno, ha llegado la hora de dormir

-dormiré ya para que tú y papá puedan copular tranquilos- el inglés se sonrojó fuertemente ante el comentario de su pequeño

-¡¿C-cómo dices?!

-es que mi papá me dijo "procura de no entretener mucho a tu madre, necesito cojer con él para poder dormir tranquilo" pero claro, yo lo digo más decente

-hijo de...- maldito a su marido en voz baja- tú duerme tranquilo, cariño, que tu padre dormirá inquieto hoy

-no le digas que yo te dije

-¿Por qué?

-me amenazó con arrancarme la lengua y los ojos…- Pip solo soltó un respiro molesto y salió del cuarto de su pequeño, no sin antes darle un beso de buenas noches

* * *

**Ok, hasta aquí lo dejo por el día de hoy, espero que se hayan entretenido, reído, interesado en la historia o lo que hayan sentido con esto. Bueno, también quiero aclarar 3 punticos:**

**1\. Sé que en **_**"Pozo de los Deseos" **_**escribí –y es lógico- que nacieron antes los hijos de Kyle, Stan, Butters, Kenny, Pip &amp; Damien, pero más bien, las edades vendrán siendo cambiadas por razones que me da weba escribir.**

**2\. Algunos personajes que no salieron o no tuvieron mucha aparición en "The Stick of Truth" –Como Damien, Pip, Gregory, Christophe, Tammy, posiblemente Bradley (Tanto Biggle como el bi-Curioso), etc.- serán involucrados en cualquiera de las 2 razas **_**(Elfos o Humanos).**_

**3\. Los protagonistas de esta historia serán los hijos de los personajes, para que luego no se quejen si los chicos –bueno, ahora adultos- no tienen mucha importancia aunque claro, aparecerán y tendrán sus momentos de "estelar"**

**Ah, y no habrá aparición alguna de "el niño nuevo" por si había duda de ello**

**Hasta la próxima ¡SHABLAGOO! –me entraron ganas de decir eso :3-**


End file.
